White
by EvilpuppyofDoom
Summary: There is little variation at first but after the Soul Society arc you will see a lot of diferences. I haven't decided on the pairings yet if there are going to be any at all. This is told from the perspective of my OC (first person) for the most part but might occasionally switch. The story starts at the time of Ichigo's duel with Uryu. That aside enjoy


Chapter One

It was a nice beautiful day. That is right up until the Hollows came. I was casually walking home from school when I sensed them. There were hundreds of the things. Unsurprisingly a large number of them were moving toward her. More surprisingly was that one was headed right for the nearby elementary school. 'Great, nothing like a massive Hollow invasion to completely ruin your day' I thought running towards the school.

I saw a small girl whom I recognized as being Ichigo's kid sister running for her life from a relatively small Hollow. The kids were all scared and confused about the huge explosions. They were everywhere (the kids not the explosions). 'Just great now I have to fight while trying to protect all of these kids. Well it shore would be a lot easier if they weren't all running around everywhere' I thought. I released a brief but powerful burst of Reiatsu that knocked all the kids out and brought the Hollows attention to me (were it belonged). The Hollow started to charge me. I took a Tai Chi fighting stance. The Hollow tried to through a hook punch at me but I used its momentum to easily flip it on its back. Stepping over to it I put my mouth near its neck and swiftly absorbed most of its Reiryoku shrinking it back to the size of a regular human soul. 'Well that was a tasty snack' I thought standing up.

'Now there are much more important issues I need to deal with here. Like for example why are there all these Hollows here in the first place' I thought. But just then I spotted a bunch more coming my way. I could sense that Kisuke was not all that far off, which ment I just had to hold out until then. I pulled a small black handkerchief from my pocket and dropped it into my shadow. "Zaige Dich, Schatten" I declared calling up my Doll. The handkerchief faded into the shadow and then the shadow slipped off the ground and coated my body, like a wet suite It extended across my body entire except for my feet, hands, and half of my head. The other half was covered by Schatten's face making me look a lot like Zetsu (If you've ever seen Naruto you know what I'm talking about). The Hollows came charging up the hill and I waited for them to get here. I extended my hand and gestured saying "Come".

As the first Hollow arrived I easily flung it onto its back. I quickly drained it and looked at the others. Schatten extended a short Shadowmatter blade from each of my arms. I charged at the next 20 or so Hollows.

Several minutes of kicking Hollow butt Kisuke finally arrived to kill the remander of them. "Well you sure took your time getting here" I said irritated by the delay. "Sorry, sorry" Kisuke-kun said fanning himself in a manner that only served to piss me off even more. "We had a little detour" he said and for the first time I noticed Chad and Orihime slung over Tessai's shoulder. "Why are thous two here" I asked. I knew that they had high spiritual power but I never imagined that they'd become targets. "They both have interesting powers. Chad looks like a Fullbringer, but I've only once seen powers like Orihime's before. and it couldn't be the same source". "And why would that be?" I asked. "Because the other one is a Visored who gained his powers through the Hogyoku and thats been sealed away since then" he said. "And are you so sure of your seal that you think even the Hogyoko can't penetrate it?" I left him to ponder that one.

"In any case lets head back to the shop" he said. "Why? Shouldn't we help Ichigo and Uryu out?" I asked. "We need to get all our equipment first. besides I want to give these two the option not to follow this path. And we can't do that if we're on in the middle of a battle" he said. "All right then. I'll carry Chad" I said easily hoisting the huge man over my shoulder like he weighed nothing.

Some time later I saw Kisuke come out of the room quickly followed by Chad and Orihime. "I want those two to observe the battle from afar but in case any Hollows come after them I want you to be there" Kisuke whispered to me. "Haven't they already proven that they can fight your run-of-the-mill Hollow?" I asked. "They each only took down one and fainted as a result. In case several show up I want you to be there" Kisuke said.

Some time later we watched as Ichigo took down the Menos and was subsequently saved by Uryu. 'Geez that kid's a monster' I thought looking at Ichigo.


End file.
